


Stay Awake

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Whump, concussion, physical injury, staying awake, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean has a concussion from the torture. Sam and Kat have to keep him awake.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 16th. Sam’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

“Dean,” Sam said, struggling to keep his voice calm. “Dean, I think you have a concussion, man. You have to stay awake. Please.” Sam heard the faint note of desperation in the last word and clamped his lips shut.

He had to be the strong one this time; he had to keep Dean alive. Pushing his fear aside, Sam took a deep breath to steel himself. He deliberately did not think about the faintly metallic scent in the air that came from the pool of Dean’s fresh blood in the middle of the room. 

Sam exchanged a look with Kat, both of them nodding to each other. They were on the same page; keep Dean talking and conscious as long as possible. Sam sat down with his back against the bars, his head on his knees. He dozed to the sound of Kat talking and Dean’s mumbled responses. 

When Kat called his name, Sam was instantly alert. His eyes went to Dean automatically, relief flooding him at the sight of Dean’s chest rising and falling, and the slight reflection of light in Dean’s half-open eyes. He nodded to Kat, silently telling her to rest while he talked to Dean.

“Hey, Dean?” 

“Mmh…”

“Remember the first time we hunted a demon?” Sam watched Dean closely and caught the slight curve of his lips.

“...yeah…”

Sam launched into reminiscing about old hunts, teasing his brother mercilessly for everything, goading Dean into responding. The fear that Dean would stop talking kept a steady stream of adrenaline coursing through Sam, keeping him alert despite his own exhaustion. 


End file.
